


Delicate Constitution

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-23
Updated: 2007-03-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Delicate Constitution

Title: Delicate Constitution  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 243  
Challenge: #45: "Whatever gets you through the night."  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Warnings: None  
A/N: Bet you thought I couldn't make this one fluffy... *g*  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Harry arched hard against Draco, his clenching passage milking the last drops of Draco’s seed from his spasming body just before Draco collapsed against him.

They came to a rest, both panting breathlessly and trying to regain the ability to speak.

Harry smiled and smoothed the hair out of Draco’s face. “You are amazing,” he whispered.

Draco dropped a kiss on Harry’s swollen lips before rolling off him and flopping onto his back.

Harry, feeling immediately bereft when Draco’s weight was gone, stretched, raising his arms above his head. He smiled when Draco took immediate advantage and snuggled in next to him, curving into his side.

“I would never have taken you for a cuddler,” he said, amusement lacing his voice.

Draco stiffened slightly. “I do not cuddle,” he insisted. “It’s simply cold in this room, and I have a delicate constitution. I can’t afford to get ill.”

Throwing his arm around Draco, Harry said, “Draco, I like to cuddle, so it’s fine with me.”

“This is not cuddling!”

Harry ran a soothing hand through the soft hair. “All right. Call it whatever you need to so you can get through the night, only, don’t stop doing it, yeah?”

Draco threw a leg over Harry’s hips and moved closer. “Just as long is that’s clear,” he murmured, already half asleep.

Harry smiled. He didn't care what they called it, as long as Draco was in his bed, all was right with the world.

~


End file.
